Kaname-Otōsan and Zero-Mama
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Kaname and Zero become parents due to Aidou's accident on their baby sister.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I haven't done a Vampire Knight fanfic in while; will I'm proud to give Kaname-Otōsan and Zero-Mama.**

**Ps. Zero is a girl. I repeat a girl.**

**/**

Kaname and Zero have no idea how this happen. All they know is that they are going kill Aidou as soon they find him, for what he has done to their beloved little sister. The situation they are in is quite grave at least for Kaname it was, and Zero well she use to it. The situation is that Yuuki Kuran and Ichiru Kiryuu were both turn to age of two and three years old. Along, with that they only refer Kaname as Otōsan well at least Ichiru does and Yuuki calls Zero, Mama. Though Ichiru will called Zero as Okāsan and Yuuki calls Kaname, Papa. With the blond hair vampire out of their sight they stop to catch their breath as toddler Yuuki and Ichiru try to catch up to their Otōsan and Mama.

During the chase Yuuki fell and scrape her knee; Ichiru stopped and help Yuuki up.

"MAMA, I got bruised!" Yuuki cried trying to get Zero's attention and boy did she get Zero's attention. Zero started to count to ten, and pick up the Pureblood Princess. Zero walk up to bench and sat down placing Yuuki on her lap.

"Why Yuuki, you shouldn't cry the bruised is gone." Zero stated with small smile.

"Can you give it kiss? To make the owie go away." Yuuki ask in childish tone voice as she gives the puppy dog eyes. Zero crack under the pressure and give the Pureblood Princess kiss on the knee as she place princess back down.

"Okāsan, I got hurt too!" Ichiru spoke out. Ichiru didn't like being forgotten, and why Yuuki did gets all Okāsan's attention.

"Really let me see, Ichiru." Zero said making her smile grow. The silver hair girl walks up to Zero showing her hands. Zero can give faint laugh as she gives the small hands kisses. All the while Kaname blush at the scene that was unraveling before him the scary guardian of Cross Academy is giving sweet little kiss to little Yuuki and young Kiryuu-chan.

Kaname gave false cough getting Zero's attention. When Zero came back to reality her smile disappears which amazed Kaname it was like one-off switch.

"Alright Yuuki, time to go with Papa, and Ichiru time to go see Headmaster Cross." Zero stated as she hand Yuuki back to Kaname. Kaname took hold of young Yuuki, and Zero pick up Ichiru. Before Zero started to walk Yuuki release loud scream.

"NO MAMA, DON'T LEAVE!" Yuuki scream causing nearby widow to shatter; Ichiru cover her ears. Zero quickly walks back to Kaname.

"YOU TAKE ICHIRU AND I'LL TAKE YUUKI!" Zero shout over Yuuki's scream and Kaname nodded as he took young Ichiru and once Yuuki was in Zero's arm Yuuki calm down.

"How about we both go see Headmaster Cross and see what he got say in this situation we have." Suggest Kaname looking at the hunter. Zero only gave thoughtful nod as both older sibling walk towards the cheerful Headmaster.

While they were walking Ichiru look at her Otōsan. She concludes he has soft hair as she try to reach for strand of hair. Kaname watch the young Kiryu trying to reach for his hair. He grabs her small hand.

"Can I help you, Kiryu-chan?" Kaname ask looking at Ichiru.

"Is your hair soft, Otōsan?" Ichiru ask in curious tone as she pulls her hand away.

"Mama has soft hair." Yuuki stated with excitement ringing in her voice; as she played with few strand of hair. Zero stayed silence.

"I know Okāsan has soft hair, but what about Otōsan?" Ichiru ask again looking at Yuuki. It was Yuuki's turn to think about Papa's hair situation. All the while, Zero tries her best not to laugh.

The duo made it to Headmaster Cross' office; both older siblings took deep breath when it came to Headmaster Cross he took a lot engry from both them. Kaname open the door making Zero go first.

"Cross, we have problem." Zero stated as the old hunter look up seeing the Vampire Prince holding little Ichiru and his adorable adopt daughter holding a young Yuuki.

"Kaname-kun, Kiryu-chan, is that Yuuki-chan and Ichirun?" Cross ask deadpan voice now this was making both older siblings uncomfortable because they semi-deal with serious Cross.

"Yes," Zero awkwardly answer, and in heartbeat Cross was in front of Kaname and Zero; picking up Ichiru and Yuuki.

"You two are the sweet things I have ever seen!" Cross gushed as he spins around with small girls in his arms. Ichiru was the first to give out small sign of distress Kaname act first and grab Ichiru. Ichiru was glad to be out of weird man's arms and save by her Otōsan. On the side Zero was glad that Kuran saves her sister from Headmaster's silly antics.

"Anyway," Kaname cough as Yuuki try to reach out for Zero.

"Forgive me Kaname-kun, but Yuuki-chan and Ichirun are so adorable." Cross chuckle as he hand Yuuki back to Zero.

"So, what happen to them?" Cross ask as he took his seat looking at the older sibling.

"Aidou," They growl making Headmaster shiver. At the same time Cross gave a small sigh the blond hair vampire has been causing more trouble lately. "Alright, I'll look for Aidou-kun and see what we can do. At the mean time you two have to play mommy and daddy to Yuuki-chan and Ichirun; until we figure out what to do." Cross offered a solution that Kaname and Zero are not happy, but it was best for Yuuki and Ichiru.

**/**

**AN: This might be two-shot or its own series depending how I feel about this story. I'll see you guys later, and please leave review or PM if you have any question or concern about my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry, for updating at all, but I'm here and I'm surprise how well **_**Kaname-Otōsan and Zero Mama **_**did. Thank you to myra k kuran, Lilly-Queen23411, Jissy2013, and four guest reviews. Along, with everyone who made this story part of their favorite or follow stories that means a lot to me. Anyways back to story. **

**/**

Both older siblings of Kuran and Kiryuu start to leave Headmaster Cross' office they took deep sigh as Kaname held on to Ichiru and Zero holding on to Yuuki. The duo walk in silence Ichiru was content with silence, but Yuuki wasn't.

"Mama, Mama, Mama" Yuuki called as she try to get Zero attention. Zero sighs as she looks at young princess.

"Yes," Zero asks looking at Yuuki who was making gesture that she wants to be put down. Zero took another sigh as she place Yuuki down; though Zero held Yuukis' hands she didn't want Yuuki running ahead. When Ichiru saw what Okāsan putting Yuuki down; she nudges Otōsan to put her down as well. Kaname got message and put Ichiru down, but Ichiru ran to Okāsan's side and took her empty hand. Zero had to hold back her laughter the fact that both younger siblings like her more over Kuran. All while Kaname felt heartbroken that his own beloved sister picks Kiryuu over him. Sadly, Zero pick up Kuran's depress aura and she hinted Yuuki over to Kuran.

"How about you give Papa a hug," Zero stated as she nudge Yuuki over to Kuran. Yuuki nodded and hugged Kuran which lifts Kuran's spirit. They continue their walk to court yard in hopes they stumble the loud mouth blond.

When the small family finally made to Cross Academy's court yard it start to rain. Kaname and Zero heavily sigh again; then Kaname hand Yuuki over to Kiryuu, and took off his Night Class jacket and place the jacket over the older sibling's heads. Zero pick up Ichiru and carry Yuuki in the opposite arms. Then slowly Zero it's getting the idea that she has to share Kuran's jacket as umbrella and she carrying the younger girls.

"Alright let's go." Kaname stated as Kaname and Zero ran in the rain making to the first Moon Dorm's gates. They stop for few minutes to catch their breath or at least for Zero; making sure her E level side doesn't surface. Couple of rain drops fell on the small family, but they keep moving on with Kaname's jacket use as umbrella and made it to second Moon Dorm's gate.

"How long will it be until be home, Mama?" Yuuki ask as she rests her head on Zero's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm getting tried, Okāsan." Ichiru whine as she rubs her eyes.

"We'll be home soon, Baby." She reassures them giving them separate kisses on their head; as both girls start to drift to dreamland.

Kaname had looked away because he was blushing like mad man. He never seen Kiryuu act so motherly with anyone and seeing her acting like this with Kiryuu-chan and his beloved sister it nearly put smile on his face.

"Hey Kuran, are you okay?" Zero asks looking at Prince.

"Yeah, I'm more amazed that's all." Kaname answered turning back to look at silver hair hunter.

"About what," Zero ask with a little curiosity hinting in her tone of her voice

"The fact that you have a motherly side; under the stoic mask." Kaname stated as Zero start to blush.

"What do you mean?" Zero asks glaring at Kuran.

"I mean you'll be good mother to whoever decide breed with you." Kaname stated as he closed into Zero; making Zero bumps into wall of the second gate with Yuuki and Ichiru still in her arms.

"Kuran, what are you doing?" Zero start to stutter with their forehead bumping each other. Zero right away closed her eyes.

"Kiryuu, open your eyes." Kaname order as Zero slowly opens her eyes; making wine-red and lavender eyes clash with one another.

"Kuran, stop it." Zero whimper; which later she'll denial that she made that sound.

"Why," Kuran asks "if you are this good with Yuuki and Ichiru; I can't wait to see you with our child."

"WHAT," Zero shouts causing both young girls wake up; making Ichiru upset disturbing her nap along with Yuuki, and soon the younger sibling release aloud cry. Zero quickly hand Yuuki over to Kuran and she quickly lull Ichiru back to sleep while Kuran was having a little trouble with Yuuki. Zero quickly hand Ichiru to Kuran while she took Yuuki. It took a little longer to put Yuuki back to sleep but Zero manages to put Yuuki back to sleep. Kaname hand Ichiru back to Zero.

"Let's go we already waste time." Zero hissed when they finally pass the second gates with long corridor design for gate. Though Zero had to lean into Kuran's side to be protected from the rain, and soon they start to run to main gate of the Moon Dorm.

"We finally made it." Zero breath sigh relief until it hit her. She brought Ichiru and herself into Beast's den "Okay Kiryuu, you can still escape from this den of bloodsucker; I just need place Yuuki down and keep Ichiru close by and make break for the door." Zero thought as she slowly step away from Kuran and walk up to couch and slowly place Yuuki down, but keeping close eye on Kuran making sure he's not blocking her existed.

"Where is everyone?" Zero asks looking at Kuran; a small question but an easy distraction for her and Ichiru.

Kuran look at clock realizing that class is on break. "On break, I guess." Kuran answer and with Kuran looking at the clock Zero made the break, but when she made it to the door it was lock.

"Shit," Zero thought as she tries to twist the handle of the door.

"Why, is my dear wife trying to leave me?" Kuran asks as he place both hands on both side of Zero's head blocking her only existed.

"Wife," Zero stutter as she felt blood rushing to her face.

"Cross did say we need to pretend to be family for sake of Yuuki and Ichiru. Making use husband and wife until Ichiru and Yuuki are back to normal." Kaname explained giving the huntress smirk.

This left Zero speechless fearing for the unknown.

**/**

**AN: Thank you again for reading this chapter **_**Kaname-Otōsan and Zero Mama**_**, and please leaves reviews or PM for question or concern about I'm writing or form of writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: All I got say wow and you guys are truly amazing. I want to thank kluna, matrixim, luchiaseiren, KatherineDarkQueenRiddle666, Yui Nightcore, and foxchick1 for all your reviews they are truly amazing and mean great deal for me, and without further ado I give you Kaname-Otōsan and Zero Mama.**

**/**

An awkward silence fills the room between the older siblings. Kaname can hear Zero's heartbeat and her shallow breathing. For the first in long time Zero was actually paralyze; she couldn't move her legs they refuse to move and she can't put Ichiru down so she can pull out her Bloody Rose. Slowly Zero start to think rationally about the situation and what Cross has said. It's true that Yuuki and Ichiru need their help until they found Aido, so he can change Yuuki and Ichiru back to normal but for now they are Otōsan and Mama.

Zero finally took deep breath "I'll play along until Ichiru and Yuuki are back to normal." Kaname smile as he lean into Zero's personal bubble; Zero start to flush when she felt Kuran's body heat.

"Kuran, knock it off I'm still holding Ichiru." Zero stammer as she try to keep space between them very visible. Kuran gave dirty smirk as he push off the door giving Zero's personal space back.

"Mama," Yuuki ask looking confuse "I'm cold."

"Is that so," Zero stated as she walk past Kuran and pick up Yuuki without dropping Ichiru. "How about Papa show us where is the bathroom." As the Pureblood led the way to his room.

When they made to the room of the Pureblood; Zero led the girls to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Zero wake up Ichiru, and place Yuuki down. Ichiru slowly came to her sense.

"Okāsan, I'm tried." Ichiru whine as she rubs her eyes.

"I know Ichiru, but you need a bath." Zero reason with Ichiru it was well past Ichiru's and Yuuki's bed time, but Zero want to make sure Ichiru doesn't fall ill since it rain all night and the cold fall weather isn't helping either. Zero help Yuuki strip off her Night Class uniform; Ichiru had no problem taking off her Day Class uniform. With Ichiru and Yuuki busy; Zero turn on the hot water in the tub putting the plug in, letting the tub flood, and once half full and letting water cool she place Yuuki in but Ichiru insistent she could do it. After few minutes Ichiru finally got in Zero could only smile as she turn her back on the girls to grabs some bubbles makers so the girls have something to play. Soon the bubbles start to form and the girls start let loss squeals.

As this happen the Pureblood Prince watch in awed again seeing Kiryuu taking care of Yuuki and Ichiru with so much care; as mother will do with her own her child; Kuran retreat to his desk.

"Seiren," Kuran summon as the bodyguard appear in front of him as she bow in grace.

"Your commands Kaname-san," Seiren answer as she awaits her orders. In the bathroom Yuuki pick up Seiren's scent making the young princess jump out of the tub causing mess; as the water slaps out of the tub getting Zero wet.

"Seiren," Yuuki shout as she finally got out of the tub running out of bathroom without clothes and wet.

"Yuuki," Zero shouts as she grabs Ichiru and wraps her in towel and grab an extra towel for Yuuki; as the pureblood princess ran up to Seiren and hug her leg.

"Yuuki-sama," Seiren stated in confusion looking at the tiny princess. When Seiren look up she saw Kiryuu with younger Ichiru. Seiren was more lost than on more days.

"Kaname-san," Seiren ask in confusion looking at her lord.

"Aido," That was all her lords said and Seiren can guess what happen.

"Do you wish for me to retrieve him?" Seiren ask looking at her lord.

"No," Kaname answer "I want you to retrieve some toddlers' clothes for Yuuki and Ichiru."

Seiren was surprise by her order, but not wanting to upset her master she did what she was told to do. Seiren took measurements of Yuuki and Ichiru, she hand Yuuki back to Kiryuu, and vanished into thin air; as Zero wrap Yuuki into her towel.

"What was that about?" Zero asks looking at Kuran.

"Seiren will bring nice clean clothes for Yuuki and Ichiru." Kuran answer "My better question what happen to you?" as he point out Zero's wet shirt giving it a see-through look; making the pureblood blush. While the huntress was clueless about her surroundings and how the Prince was looking at her.

"Kaname-san," Seiren called getting the prince's attention.

"Ah Seiren, your back." Kaname state in relief seeing his loyal bodyguard with arms full with shopping bags.

"I'll take those." Zero said as she place both Yuuki and Ichiru on the bed and went up to Seiren taking the bags of clothes. Zero quickly changes both girls; though it was struggle for Ichiru because she kept falling asleep. Once Zero was finishes putting on the girls' pajamas; Ichiru climb onto Kaname's side of bed and finally fell asleep, but Yuuki was wide awake and she wants to play.

"I want play, Ichiru!" Yuuki shouted as she tries to wake up the silver hair girl, but no luck Ichiru was dead sleep. Zero found this amusing.

"Yuuki, Ichiru is sleeping and it's past your bed time as well." Zero state as she picks up Yuuki. Zero slowly start to cradle Yuuki back and forth then slowly Zero start to sing.

_Hush, Little Baby, Don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird _

_And if that mocking bird won't sing, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broken…_

Zero stop singing when she notice Yuuki fell asleep and she carefully placed Yuuki next to Ichiru. Seiren and Kaname were surprise how well Zero handle Yuuki. Zero broke the silence with sigh and quite yawn.

"I'll be right back." Zero stated as she get up from the bed. Kaname snap back to reality "Where are you going?" the Pureblood ask afraid being left alone with Yuuki and Ichiru who are more attached to Zero.

"I'm getting my clothes." Zero answer she was about to leave when the door won't open.

"Kuran," Zero didn't want to shout causing Ichiru and Yuuki to wake up.

"Seiren, can get your clothes tomorrow night. You can borrow my clothes. Seiren, you are dismiss." Kaname order as Seiren nodded and vanished leaving the elders alone.

Zero sigh "Fine," as she extend her hand for the clothes. The pureblood prince nodded and walks over to his closet and pick out some of his old clothes so Zero could sleep in. The clothes will be little big for Zero but they'll do for now. Kaname hand the clothes to Zero and she left for the bathroom and did quick change.

"The bathroom is free to use." Zero stated as she crawl onto Kuran's bed. Kaname raise an eye looking at Zero.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Kuran; I'm only doing this for Yuuki and Ichiru." Zero stated with stern look at the vampire prince "Oh, if you try anything funny in my sleep I will shout you."

The prince can only smile as he retreat into his bathroom. "This will be interesting," Kaname thought looking back one more time seeing his 'little family' fast asleep. Kaname start to think different ways to woo the female hunter.

**/**

**AN: Thanks to everyone, your reviews mean everything to me. Please leave review or PM me if you have any question or concern about my writing. Until then I'll see you guys late. **


End file.
